(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display system and control method thereof, and more particularly relates to a touch display system and control method thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Refer to FIG. 1 for a functional diagram of a conventional touch display system 10. The touch display system 10 includes a touch module 11 and a display module 12, both connected to a host computer 20. The host computer 20 includes a communication port 21 and a display card 22. The communication port 21 is such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) or RS 232 serial port. The display card 22 is such as Video Graphics Array (VGA), Digital Visual Interface (DVI) or Display Data Channel Command Interface (DDC/CI).
The host computer 20 sends a start signal along a path S1 from the communication port 21 to the touch module 11 to start the touch module 11. After receiving a touch signal, the touch module 11 sends the touch signal back to the communication port 21 of the host computer 20 along the path S1. At this time, the host computer 20 detects content of the touch signal so as to order the display card 22 to send a display signal to the display module 12 of the touch display system 10 along a path S2. Then the display module 12 converts the display signal into an image and displays the image on the screen.
Moreover, in the conventional touch display system 10, the touch module 11 is unable to control the display module 12 directly.
The switch of the display module 12 is controlled by a power key disposed on the housing of the touch display system 10. Function keys are disposed additionally to adjust values of the control parameters of the display module 12, such as brightness, contrast, color, position, size of image, and so on. The power key and function keys increase size and fabrication cost of the touch display system 10.